


today (lean on me)

by milkywei



Series: at the end of each day (it'll always be you) [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, and fluff, there is onghwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: daniel keeps failing every single job interview he goes to. jihoon deserves so much better.





	today (lean on me)

Daniel loosens up his tie with a sigh as he stands in the lift taking him down to the carpark. Yet another failed interview, which is no help at all to his current unemployed status. He has lost count of the number of companies he has been rejected from, stating that he was a bit _underqualified_ or that they were looking for a _specific kind of candidate_.

His phone pings as he gets into his car. Daniel fishes his phone out of his pocket and sees a message from Jihoon, asking him how the interview went.

  


 

i didn’t get the job… kinda expected it tho hahahah  
 _me_ _17:44_

  


oh no :(  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:45_

 

THEY’RE MISSING OUT HONESTLY  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:45_

 

at least i know that you’re very experimental ;)  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:46_

 

hahahahah  
 _me_ _17:47_

 

it’s okay. we’re still celebrating!!!  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:48_

 

but i didn’t get the job :(  
 _me_ _17:49_

 

we’re celebrating something else  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:50_

 

the fact that you stayed true to yourself deserves a celebration  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:52_

 

congratulations niel hyung! ♥  
 _jihoonie_ _♡_ _17:53_

 

i don’t deserve you.. ; ;  
 _me_ _17:56_

 

* * *

 

When Daniel enters the noraebang Jihoon gave him the address to, he is immediately showered with party streamers and confetti.

“Congratulations!!!” Seongwoo yells into Daniel’s ear. Judging from the flush on his cheeks, it seems that his best friend has already gotten to the alcohol first.

At least Minhyun taps him on the shoulder first before putting a party hat on his head. This is why he is too good for Seongwoo.

Jisung crushes him in a very tight hug, not even giving him a chance to say hello. “Daniel, are you feeling okay?” he asks, genuine concern in his voice.

“I’m fine, hyung. I’ve somewhat gotten used to it,” Daniel replies with a grin, patting Jisung on the back lightly.

Jisung frowns at his answer as he pulls away. “How are you so positive all the time?” the older sighs.

“Yeah, we spent three hours consoling Jaehwan when he got rejected,” Seongwoo pipes to which Jaehwan shrieks, “Hey! I got over it!”

“You moped for two weeks,” Jisung points out, not so helpfully.

“Why am I friends with all of you,” Jaehwan grumbles and Daniel laughs, patting his shoulder in consolation.

“At least you have a job now,” Daniel mentions, sliding next to Jaehwan on the couch.

Jaehwan is four months into his new job for a small art-zine. He reviews the seoul indie music scene and gets a one-page spread monthly. (Daniel reads his content religiously but he does not tell that to Jaehwan lest the latter’s inflating ego.)

“You’re my only friend, Niel,” Jaehwan sniffs dramatically, putting an arm around Daniel.

“What are we, next-door neighbours?” Seongwoo huffs.

“All of you bully me,” Jaehwan snaps, “Except for Minhyun hyung – he’s perfect. I still can’t believe you allowed Seongwoo hyung to court you.”

Everyone knows how smitten Seongwoo is when it comes to Minhyun. Knowing what the two of them have went through to get this far, Daniel can understand why. When they were still living together, Daniel grew accustomed to the late-night calls and was always ready with a listening ear the moment Seongwoo hanged up the phone. The both of them had been just friends, but Seongwoo wanted so much more for Minhyun.

Then one night Seongwoo had rushed out of the house and came back in the early morning with a bloodied and bruised Minhyun. Daniel had never seen his best friend look so anguished as he sobbed and cradled the person he loves in his arms. After that day, Seongwoo swore that Minhyun would never have to suffer in the hands of an abusive relationship ever again.

Seongwoo throws an arm around his now-boyfriend’s shoulder and plants a kiss on his cheek with a cheeky grin, obviously whipped. Jisung coos as Minhyun’s cheeks turn a bright shade of red, visible despite the blue noraebang lighting.

“By the way, Minhyun hyung, when you’re finally done with Seongwoo hyung’s rude ass do know that I’m always available for you.”

This time Daniel does not save Jaehwan from Seongwoo’s wrath.

  


As Jaehwan’s screams for mercy fill the room, Daniel checks his phone for Jihoon’s messages. He had sent the latter a text when he reached the noraebang and he was a bit surprised when he did not see Jihoon in the room.

“Where’s Jihoon?” Daniel asks Jisung and Minhyun.

As if on cue, Jihoon appears with drinks and snacks in his hands, Woojin trailing behind him with more. “Let’s get this party started!” Jihoon announces, placing the snacks and cans of beer on the table.

“Dibs on first song!” Jisung shouts, picking up the song console and keying in the number of his choice. The room erupts in cheers as a familiar tune starts to play from the speakers. Woojin gets on one knee to present the microphone to Jisung and the older takes it in a poised manner before belting out the first verse to ‘As if It’s Your Last’.

Daniel scoots over to give Jihoon enough room on the couch after Seongwoo has stood up to join Jisung in dancing to the song. His eyes catch Jihoon’s fingers rolling up a receipt with very big numbers and tucking it into his wallet. Daniel wonders how many months of allowance has this costed Jihoon tonight.

He really does not deserve him.

Jihoon looks up at Daniel’s frowning face and clicks his tongue. “I didn’t arrange for all of this for you to not be enjoying yourself,” the younger boy chides.

“I can’t believe you’re spoiling me when I’m literally a complete failure,” Daniel sighs.

This time it is Jihoon’s turn to frown as he cups Daniel’s face in his hands and squishes his cheeks together. “Kang Daniel,” Jihoon says, “If you don’t stop moping, I will kick you out and the party shall continue without you.”

Daniel pouts and he swears he hears Woojin snicker and mutter ‘ _alpha wolf_ ’ from where he is standing next to an enthusiastic Seongwoo and an emotional Jisung. Apparently Jihoon hears him too as he turns to glare at his friend, who returns to dancing racily next to the other two.

Jihoon lets go of Daniel’s cheeks to key in his song choice into the console next. Daniel cannot help the fond smile that spreads on his lips when the music starts and Jihoon stands up with mic in hand, ready to own the song.

The boy throws him a wink and starts singing ‘Cheer Up’ while the others in the room cheer for him.

Daniel is fucking whipped.

“This is going to be a whole girl group session, isn’t it?” Jaehwan whispers to Minhyun. He is quiet for once as the songs are completely out of the music he normally listens to.

“Live with it, grandpa!” Woojin yells.

 

* * *

 

After a few songs, it is decided that the heat should be turned down. Seongwoo looks at Daniel and nods his head towards the door. He takes it as a cue to follow his best friend outside.

Seongwoo sits at the curb of the pavement, lighting up a stick between his lips. He offers Daniel his pack, from which he takes a stick. The social smoker in Daniel is unashamed to live off the generosity of others. He has not bought a pack for himself ever since he started officially seeing Jihoon.

Apparently dating digs a big hole in his wallet. Even though Jihoon insists that eating 1,500 won cup ice-creams at the park is considered a good enough date for him, Daniel still stubbornly spoils Jihoon with gifts he blows his measly part-time valet pay on.

“So what actually happened at the interview?” Seongwoo asks, cutting straight to the chase (it is almost scary how cigarettes easily sober Seongwoo up), “You’ve been preparing for this interview for weeks. How the fuck did they deem you underqualified?”

Daniel shuffles his foot on the asphalt, listlessly taking a drag from his cigarette. “They saw that I worked for YM Corp,” he quietly replies.

He flinches when Seongwoo furiously throws his cigarette on the ground. “But that’s not your fucking fault!” he rages.

Daniel sighs. There are not many things that make Seongwoo angry so he knows exactly what his best friend is referring to.

“I’m over that, you know,” Daniel tells him.

Right after Daniel had graduated from university, he was offered a job at a renowned company called YM Corp. Unbeknownst to many of its staff, YM Corp had actually been swindling money from a lot of people and it was not long before the chairman was exposed and arrested for his crimes. News stations extensively covered the issue and YM Corp’s staff were criticised for working for the company, even though they did not know about the chairman’s crimes.

Daniel still carries the stigma of being a former YM Corp staff with him to all of his job interviews. All of his potential employers turn him down when they get to know that he used to worked under YM Corp. He is just so used to it that he is beginning to accept that this is perhaps his fate.

“Niel ah, I can always write a recommendation to the district commissioner,” Seongwoo tells him. “We can always use a guy like you.”

Daniel shakes his head. “No thanks, hyung. You know I’m not made for police work. I cried on the night you brought Minhyun hyung to our house after his ex beat him, remember?”

Seongwoo stares into space with his mouth agape. “Yeah… you did,” he murmurs, mostly to himself.

Daniel chuckles and nudges his best friend as he drops his cigarette on the ground. “It’s gonna be two years since the day I first had to hear you wax poetics about Minhyun hyung’s eyes,” he comments.

“He does have the most beautiful eyes,” Seongwoo sighs. “ _Especially when the room is dark and he’s in my arms_ -”

“Alright, TMI,” Daniel cuts him with a grimace.

“I love him so much, Niel ah,” Seongwoo tells him, a goofy smile on his face as he brings his knees to his chest and locks his palms together underneath them. “Have you ever felt so much love towards someone before?”

A brown haired boy with full lips and pretty eyes pops up in his head and he smiles at the thought. “I’d like to know what that feels like,” he replies.

Seongwoo pats the pocket of his coat to check for something before dipping his hand in and producing a tiny velvet box. Daniel’s eyes widen when he sees the box and he cannot help the excitement in his voice. “You’re gonna propose?!”

His best friend smiles and strokes the box with his thumb. “I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Seongwoo declares.

Daniel throws his arms around Seongwoo. He is so happy for his best friend, he really is. However, the excitement he feels quickly turns into anxiety when he realises that all his friends are already moving on to the next chapters of their lives. Jaehwan already has a job, Jisung is almost finished with grad school and now Seongwoo is going to marry Minhyun.

It feels like Daniel is the only one at a standstill.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung, do you think LA would snow in winter?” Jihoon asks as they are walking to Jihoon’s dorm building.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to LA,” Daniel replies, swinging their hands as they walk. “Why do you ask?”

Jihoon shrugs and smiles to the ground. Daniel does not miss the slight skip in his step and smiles as well. Jihoon is really endearing when he is excited.

Their noraebang session ended after Jaehwan crooned his third 90s classic and had everyone else sobbing to sleep. Minhyun had not drank anything so he volunteered to drive Woojin, Jaehwan and Jisung home.

“Leave them to me. Go send Jihoon home,” Minhyun told him with a small smile. Seongwoo really is a lucky man, Daniel thought.

Daniel paid for overnight parking at the noraebang place, deciding to pick up his car the next day. When he found Jihoon waiting for him at the sidewalk, his chest was overwhelmed with warmth. His boyfriend was standing at the pavement and the light from a near streetlamp made his flushed skin glow. He walked over and slipped his hand in Jihoon’s, grinning when the latter looked up at him. “Ready?”

Jihoon lives only a few blocks away from the noraebang so it is not that far a walk. It is quite late into the night so the streets are fairly empty. Their walk is accompanied by Jihoon’s chatter as Daniel half-listens, his mind still quite occupied with the earlier smoke break with Seongwoo.

He is drifting in and out until he hears Jihoon say, “I’m applying for an overseas internship in December. If I do well enough, I might even get offered a permanent job there.”

This makes Daniel stop in his tracks and Jihoon turns to look at him. “What’s wrong, hyung?”

There are so many thoughts racing in Daniel’s head right now. Jihoon has always been a bright student, he would get accepted with no doubt. Knowing how much Jihoon wants to get out of South Korea, he would definitely do whatever he can to make sure he gets the job.

Now not only is he unemployed, his boyfriend is going to leave him too.

Daniel does not know what came over him but the next words out of his mouth are, “Did you even think of me when you decided to go on with this?”

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows as he fully turns to face Daniel. “What are you talking about? I haven’t even gone for the interview yet,” he says.

“Jihoon ah, how can you do this to me?” Daniel yells, almost hysterical. “You know that the universe is being a fucking bitch with me and now you’re making it worse!”

“Hyung, calm down,” Jihoon calmly tells him.

But Daniel continues to spew all of his words, “Have I not suffered enough? You don’t think that I can do anything with my life now, do you? How can you be so selfish, Jihoon ah.”

“Daniel, shut up. You don’t have any idea what you’re talking about!” Jihoon shouts back at him.

Jihoon’s glassy eyes turn the fire burning in Daniel’s stomach into a coiling pit of regret. “Jihoon, I-” Daniel starts, taking a step towards him.

His heart drops when Jihoon takes a step back, dropping his head as his fists shake by his sides. “You have no fucking idea how upset I am with the way the world is treating you,” Jihoon says through gritted teeth. “But I’ve always felt like I was the only one because you accept everything like you fucking deserve it. Why can’t you be this angry with them too?”

Jihoon turns around and walks away without a single word.

 

* * *

 

The next few days, Daniel does not get any texts from Jihoon. He is probably busy preparing for his interview.

Daniel has been feeling disgusted with himself after his meltdown. He regrets saying all those things to Jihoon, especially knowing that the younger has always been cheering him on. He should have cheered Jihoon on as well, but his insecurities got the better of him and he chased Jihoon away instead.

Jisung comes over to his apartment bearing food and news of Jihoon. “He called me the other day asking for interview tips. He sounded really tired so I asked him what was wrong and he told me everything that happened,” Jisung tells him. “The both of you should talk it out.”

“He’s better off without me,” Daniel sniffles, listlessly poking at the samgyetang Jisung had brought with his spoon. “Once he goes for that internship, he’s going to forget about me.”

“He can’t even get past the interview if he’s not in a good state,” Jisung points out. “Daniel, if he didn’t care for you anymore, he wouldn’t be as stressed out as he is now.”

“Hyung,” Daniel laments, “Jihoon’s right. I should be fucking ballistic that no one is hiring me just because I used to work for YM Corp, but I’m not. Instead, I got angry with him for pursuing his dreams. I am the worst person to ever exist.”

“Yeah, you’re terrible,” Jisung mutters as he stuffs tupperwares filled with food into Daniel’s fridge.

“Jihoon deserves someone better than me,” Daniel whines.

Jisung heaves out a sighs as he closes Daniel’s fridge. “Niel, I’m just going to tell you this,” the older says. “You feel strong emotions towards something because it matters to you.”

 

“And if it matters to you, you should fight for it.”

 

* * *

 

Hey Daniel hyung? Jihoon just texted me that he botched his interview.   
_park woojin (dance junior)_ _17:30_

  
  


When Daniel sees Woojin’s text, he immediately rushes out of his apartment without a second thought. Jisung’s words have been echoing in his head throughout the whole day and Daniel’s mind is finally clear about this whole situation.

Jihoon matters to Daniel, and he will fight to be deserving of Jihoon.

  


 

Daniel drives to the campus dorms and parks his car near Jihoon's block. When he reaches Jihoon’s floor, he knocks on the door but to no response. He knows that Jihoon is inside because of the rustling he hears behind the door. Daniel lets himself in with the spare key Jihoon gave him.

"Jihoon ah?" Daniel calls out softly as he enters the room.

The curtains are drawn and everything else is dark. Daniel manages to make out a business outfit haphazardly thrown at the corner of the room. There is a blanketed lump on Jihoon's bed and Daniel walks up to it, careful not to stumble on the interview notes on Jihoon's floor.

"Go away," he hears the lump grunt when Daniel sits on the edge of the bed.

"No," Daniel simply replies, resting his hand on the blanket. He reaches over to the fairy lights switch over Jihoon’s headboard and flicks it on. The warm orange light illuminates the room with a soft glow and Daniel manages to make out the top of Jihoon's head poking out from underneath the blanket.

"Jihoon ah, talk to me about what happened," Daniel coaxes, stroking the outline made under the blanket.

Jihoon drags the blankets down and sits up, revealing disheveled hair and puffy eyes. Daniel's heart wrenches at the disheartened look in Jihoon's pupils. "I messed up, okay," Jihoon grumbles, refusing to look at Daniel, "I freaked out at the last minute and messed up my interview."

There is a silence that follows before Jihoon finds himself in Daniel's arms. His eyes widen as Daniel pulls him towards his chest, stroking the back of his head. Jihoon feels his eyes well up again in frustration and he buries his face in Daniel's shoulder. The two of them say nothing as they sit on Jihoon’s bed, letting silence take over the room.

"Aren’t you upset that I went for the interview?" Jihoon asks after awhile.

"Of course I’m upset," Daniel replies.

"'I’m sorry for being selfish and not thinking of us," Jihoon mutters.

Daniel frowns and pulls away to look Jihoon in the eyes. His hands move up to cup Jihoon's face. "Don’t be sorry," Daniel tells him, "I should be sorry for putting you down. I should have supported you in chasing your dreams.”

"But you said that-"

"Yes, I know what I said," Daniel sighs, looking away out of embarrassment. "I was angry and got too ahead with my emotions. I was also... scared."

Jihoon is surprised by this new information, blinking owlishly at the man in front of him. "Why were you scared?"

"Because you're out there doing great things and I'm just this unemployed bum who is struggling to pay rent-"

He is cut off by Jihoon's lips on his, the younger boy climbing onto his lap with his shins planted on the mattress. "No," Jihoon breathes, tracing his thumb on Daniel's lip, "Don't you ever say that. No matter how other people see you, I will always think that you’re an amazing person and I’m proud of you for staying true to yourself."

Daniel sighs as he leans into Jihoon, bumping his forehead onto the younger’s. His heart is so full but he is also so tired from all of his thoughts.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jihoon asks, gently swiping his thumb across Daniel’s eyelid. That only makes Daniel sob harder and Jihoon wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest and stroking his back to calm him down.

"Breathe, dear. Just breathe," Jihoon coos.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the older wails, sobbing like a child over Jihoon’s shirt.

"It's okay, we're fine now. You're fine," Jihoon reassures his boyfriend, letting him cry it all out.

 

  

After crying it out, Daniel feels much better. But his stomach grumbles and he remembers that he did not even touch the food Jisung had brought for him that morning. Jihoon suggests going to the convenience store a road down from his dorms.

They decide to walk because it is very near and it also saves Daniel's gas. The night is quiet and chilly. Jihoon has on a black Adidas hoodie which looks like it used to belong in Daniel's closet. Their hands bump into each other's as they walk and eventually Daniel grabs Jihoon's hand, stroking it fondly. It is a quiet walk but the silence is calming for the both of them.

When they reach the store, Daniel makes a beeline for the instant food. Jihoon gets an ice-cream cone and a can of Daniel’s favourite beer. Once they are settled, they sit at the sidewalk outside the store to consume their food.

Daniel is blowing on his noodles while Jihoon unwraps his ice-cream. "I might be posting up an ad for a roommate," Daniel says, "It would help with the rent problem."

"Seongwoo's not moving back in?" Jihoon asks, licking his ice-cream.

Daniel shrugs, taking a bite of his noodles. "I guess not. It's just not the same as before when we were still students, you know?” he says. “Plus, he has his mind set on marrying Minhyun hyung."

"That sounds... super mature," Jihoon comments.

Daniel nods as he absent mindedly drinks the soup of his noodles. He lets out a soulless chuckle once he puts the bowl down, "All my friends are literally out there being adults."

Jihoon frowns and rests his head on Daniel's shoulder to comfort him. Daniel leans towards him, staring blankly at a stray rock on the roadside with his opened can of beer in one hand. "Maybe, your big shot is going to be so big, you won't even remember that you’re scrimping for rent," Jihoon tells him, gesturing animatedly with his hands to sell his point.

Daniel chuckles and turns his head slightly to look at the boy. "You're such an idealist, you know that?"

"Hey, it's not wrong to look forward," his boyfriend huffs.

"Small steps," Jihoon says, lacing his fingers with Daniel's and squeezing his hand in encouragement. "There is bound to be something for you, I can feel it."

 

* * *

 

Daniel stays the night at Jihoon's dorm because Jihoon refuses to let him go home drunk (“I don’t even feel tipsy-” “ _You’re staying_.”). He rarely stays over at Jihoon's because his place is too small and the dorm bed cannot really fit both him and Jihoon. However for that night, they just squeeze around it, not giving any care to comfort as they are both too tired.

They both wash up in Jihoon's tiny bathroom, knocking over each other to share one small sink and mirror. Jihoon starts on his skincare routine, dabbing moisturiser on his face for his dry skin while Daniel brushes his teeth. Daniel inspects the many products on the sink, picking up the different bottles and reading the labels on them. As he watches Jihoon massage the moisturiser onto his face, an idea pops up in his head. He nudges the other to sit on the sink. "I'll help you," he offers with a grin. Jihoon looks at him wearily but hops up the sink anyway.

"What's next?" he asks. Jihoon points at a purple bottle and Daniel takes the second product to make a few spots on Jihoon's face. The younger has really dry skin and tends to break out in rashes so he cannot skip a step. Daniel's touches are delicate and he rubs Jihoon's face with determined fingers. He is so focused on such a simple task that Jihoon cannot help but smile endearingly.

However, Daniel keeps asking which product comes next and messing up on the steps so Jihoon has no choice but to kick him out of the bathroom to finish his skincare routine in peace.

Daniel takes off his shirt and drapes it on Jihoon's chair so that he can wear it again tomorrow. When Jihoon comes out, Daniel is already lying on the bed, taking more than 3/4 of the little space they had. Even though he tries to squeeze in, he can only manage a tiny space for the younger. Jihoon climbs on Daniel, unceremoniously plopping himself on his boyfriend instead, earning a strained ‘oof!’ from the latter.

"You're not exactly the lightest..." Daniel mutters.

"Shut up. This is what you get for being so big," Jihoon quips, resting his ear on Daniel's chest and listening to the steady pump of his heartbeat. Daniel smiles, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing the top of his head.

"Good night, hyung" Jihoon murmurs sleepily, already closing his eyes as sleep is quickly taking over him.

“Good night, my love,” Daniel hums, closing his eyes and drifting off to the sound of Jihoon's snoring.

 

All of Daniel’s problems will definitely not be solved in a day, but he knows that with the support of his loved ones, he will be able to overcome his obstacles one step at a time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> title taken from day6's lean on me
> 
> hello everyone i am back with yet another refined wip from months ago. this was set after my first nielwink fic but can also be read as a standalone. the other characters in this story (and the members who have yet to appear) also have their own story arcs but for now, they remain as wips in my phone as i have other writings to prioritise ; ;
> 
> when i am not swarmed by the evil creative block monster, i am mostly [here](https://twitter.com/nyelwinkeu). thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
